Villainous Valentine
by HeartsWatson
Summary: A Valentine's day themed frostiron one-shot. Tony finds Loki in his favorite cafe, and the story goes on from there. FROSTIRON.


Well, I can never seem to succeed at writing a story in paragraph form with multiple chapters, so I have written this frostiron Valentine's day themed one-shot. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Tony walked into the small, cozy cafe to the welcoming smell of coffee. This was Tony's favorite cafe in the whole city, since it wasn't very popular, and, well, they just had great coffee. On this particular day, the cafe was decorated with colors of red and pink. Various decals including hearts and roses were pasted on the walls, all because today was Valentine's day.

As Tony walked up to the counter to order the usual, he felt for a moment like someone was looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure seated at a table, hunched over a book. His face was hidden, but Tony could see he had a green beanie on and jet black hair. Tony couldn't figure out who it was though. When he finally received his coffee and paid for it, he went to look for a table to sit at. As he walked past the person who'd been staring at him, he noticed his hair spiking up out of the back of his beanie. Tony knew that mullet. It was Loki.

Deciding to be daring, Tony walked right over to Loki's table and casually plopped down in the seat right across from him.

"You know, its not nice to stare," Tony said.

Loki, who was still reading his book, did nothing but chuckle a bit.

"I mean, I know I look pretty good and all, but still."

"I knew you would do that," Loki said with a smile.

"Do what?"

"Approach me with such... swag, as you say."

"Swag?" Tony laughed, "I'm not a gangster Loki, catch up on your 'Midgardian' slang."

"Would you prefer I said narcissism?"

"Heh," Tony laughed mockingly. "Soo what are you doing back in here, like in Midgard?"

"That would be... classified information, Stark." Damn Tony loved the way Loki's accent sounded.

"Daddy problems?"

"Heh," Loki laughed with a small smile. "I do want to know though, why are you being so friendly with me?" Loki said, finally Looking up at Tony.

As Tony tried not to get caught staring into Loki's eyes he said, "We'll, it is almost Valentine's day, and I thought people were supposed to be nice to each other during this time, you know?"

Loki did not think this was true."What is the real purpose you approached me Stark?

"Um, well.." Tony said shaking his head out of the trance he'd fallen into while staring into Loki's eyes. "Wait... do you even know what Valentine's day is?"

Loki paused, a bit embarrassed that he didn't know of this 'Valentine's day' Stark was talking about. "Well... no," he said.

Tony facepalmed, "Hm. Well... how about I show you?" Tony said putting his hand out to Loki.

"Wait," Loki said, a bit reluctant if taking Tony's hand. "Where are you going taking me?"

"I am going to show you what Valentine's day is like in New York. Will you trust me?"

"… Fine." Loki said. And with that, they were out the door, with Loki's hand firmly in Tony's.

* * *

As they walked down one of the many busy streets if New York, Tony said, "Okay, I can't hold your hand anymore, it's freezing."

"I'm a frost giant, dumbass," said Loki, letting go of Stark's hand.

"No need to get so angry," Tony said, pouting. "Okay now, look at all these shops, you see how they're decorated with hearts and cupids in all the windows?

"Yes. But what's a Cupid?"

"It's like a baby with wings and magical arrows. If he shoots you in the ass then you're supposed to fall in love with whoever you're looking at."

"That's ridiculous. Magic most definitely does not work like that."

"Well, I guess you would know," Tony stated. "Ooh, look!" Tony said running over to a flower stand. He quickly paid the seller and took a rose from a bouquet. He ran back to Loki and said, "Loki?"

"Yes?" Loki said, a bit puzzled.

"Will you please accept this rose?" He said, holding the rose out to Loki.

"...I guess so," Loki said taking the rose.

Tony laughed at Loki's confusion. "See that's one thing that couples do for Valentine's day. They will give each other roses, or chocolates or something."

"Interesting... You Midgardians have such stranges way of showing affection for each other. It's much different from what goes on back in Asgard"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I think it's kind if cute. Ooo, let's go to the park!" Tony said pointing. He grabbed Loki's hand again, and dragged him over to the park. "See all the couples holding hands? This is the time of year when they get all lovey-dovey, just because its Valentine's day." Tony said.

"Interesting," Loki stated.

"But then there is also another tradition that couples, or even non-couples do for valentines day."

"And what is that?" Loki questioned.

"It's when one person asks another to be their valentine. Now that, let me tell you, is a very special moment. Then after that, they usually hug, or kiss, or if they're lucky, then they, well you know... get lucky." Tony said.

"I see. Stark, I'm tired of all this walking, can we go sit over there?"Loki stated, pointing to a nearby gazebo.

"Sure," Tony stated as they walked towards it.

When they reached the gazebo they both sat down in silence for a little while. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just a thought filled silence. Loki was examining the nice smelling rose that Stark had given him, and looking at all the couples happily walking hand in hand around the park. And it was this time again that Tony decided to be daring.

"Stand up, Loki," Tony said as he too rose.

"What for?" Loki questioned, but still did what Stark asked.

Tony felt really short at this moment standing in front of Loki, but he decided that didn't matter. Then in his most daring move yet, Tony got down on one knee and took Loki's hand.

"Loki Laufeyson," he said.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my valentine?" he said with his signature smirk.

"Tony...," Loki said shaking his head.

"What?" said Tony standing up.

Loki suddenly pulled Tony close to him and smiled. "Why did it take you so long to ask?" Loki said, proceeded to lean down and kiss Tony.

After their embrace, Tony said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Loki smiled mischievously as he pulled Tony in for another kiss.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"Well what?"

"Am I... Going to get lucky?

"What do you think?" Loki said slyly as he slid a hand up Tony's shirt.

"You know, we should probably not do this in the park," Tony whispered.

"Right," Loki said as he took Tony's hand in his. "Let's go," he said.

And together they ran off in search of some privacy, the perfect end to a very frostirony Valentine's day.

* * *

I really don't like my writing style, so please, if you have any tips for me, leave a comment! Also, please leave a comment just on what you thought/responses! I hope you all had a splendid Valentine's day, and if you being a loner today like me, I will gladly be your Valentine. Hehe ;D Please review!


End file.
